Ravages of War
Russia PsiCorps |side2 = European Alliance |goal1 = Keep the foothold inside the city (Player 1) Make a landfall and construct the second base (Player 2) Destroy Allied forces |goal2 = Drive Soviet forces away from the city |commanders1 = Two Soviet commanders |commanders2 = Unknown Allied commander |forces1 = Most Russian arsenal (including Soviet-PsiCorps equipment) |forces2 = * Most European arsenal * Kappa Tanks |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Massive |music = Magnafried (part of Soviet soundtrack) |design1 = Sandman |design2 = Sandman }} Ravages of War is the fifth Soviet cooperative mission. Background After completing the aggression against Amsterdam, the Soviets immediately pointed their finger at Copenhagen, Denmark, where the defense seemed no worse than Amsterdam. As other important cities along the Baltic coast have been captured, Copenhagen has become the last stop of the Soviet operation in the Baltic Sea. As long as the city is won, the Soviets will be able to connect the North Sea with the local Leningrad garrison and greatly strengthen the strength of their Navy. Events Initial assault During the Soviet attack on Copenhagen, two commanders were sent to a region to perform the task of destroying the local fleet. The two initially had different mission objectives: the north was to build the base directly and to hold the line of defense there; the south was to try to land on the nearest coast and establish a base. The commander in the north immediately deployed the MCV in the open space and developed the base, and he defeated the Allied infantry who attempted to occupy civilian buildings, Thor Gunships and Battleships while the base was developing. He also captured a Tech Base Expansion Post nearby. The southern commander used his navy to clear the way to the nearest shore and shot down some Thor Gunships. He used Dreadnoughts to hit the barrels on the shore and then destroyed the remaining defenses and units including Kappa Tanks there. After the shore was cleared, four Zubrs landed, dispatched landing forces and an MCV, and then the commander established the second base. Conquer the city The two commanders repelled the Allied attack while developing the base, and then assembled the attacking units: a large number of Scud Launchers, Tesla Cruisers and some Tigr APCs. With sufficient sight, the commanders commanded the attacking forces to begin destroying the Allied strongholds throughout the city: Tesla Cruisers eliminated vehicles and infantry along the way, Scud Launchers destroyed various buildings, and Tigr APCs neutralized air units that defend the strongholds. The Allies occupied many civilian buildings on the way, and these buildings were completely destroyed after the Soviets passed. After several strongholds were destroyed, these attacking forces launched a final attack against the largest Allied base in the northwestern part of the city. The seemingly rigorous defense of the Allied bases came into being after the arrival of the Soviets: they easily disintegrated the defense by destroying the barrels and ammo boxes near the buildings. The two commanders continued their previous tactics to quickly complete the attack on the base and razed the Allied base to the ground. Finally, the two commanders searched and destroyed the remaining Allied forces in the city and conquered Copenhagen. Aftermath The entire Baltic Sea eventually fell into the hands of the Soviets. Their navy was able to stay clear of this and the difficulty of supporting operations in the North Sea had also eased. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 35000 Normal * Starting credits: 25000 Mental * Starting credits: 20000 Bugs and glitches * There is a missing text "mission:LeaderOne22" when the 2nd player lands and build the base. zh:焦土 Category:Cooperative Category:Soviet missions